


Well Taken Care Of

by Bunnywest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek takes care of the pack, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Multiple Partners, in all the ways, vaginal glitterbombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: “Soooo… why does your girlfriend using kitty glitter turn into Derek having a sparkly beard?”“Because I was trying to help her work it all out,” Lydia says, with a filthy smirk. “But I got cramp in my tongue, so I called Derek to come and take over.”“And he said yes?” Stiles’s voice goes high and cracks in disbelief.What the hell did he miss while he was in Europe?





	Well Taken Care Of

**Author's Note:**

> I found a pic of a guy whose partner had used one of [these](https://www.prettywomaninc.com/) and he had a very Derek-esque stubble filled with sparkles. Plus I was bored.  
> There's no plot, and not much sex either, just a whisper of Derek showing the pack a goooood time.  
> Sorrynotsorry.

“Derek, why is there glitter in your stubble?”

“Shut up, Stiles,” Derek says, and _is he blushing?_

Lydia smirks, and says in a sing song voice, “Because Erica went there.”

Stiles turns to her, eyes wide. “What, she actually did the thing? With the - in her - “

Lydia nods and giggles. “I warned her it was a health hazard, but she went ahead anyway. She used the capsule. It was a mess, and she regretted it immediately.”

“Oh my god. But what does your girlfriend using kitty glitter have to do with Derek having a sparkly beard?”

“Because I was trying to lick it all out,” Lydia says, with a filthy smirk. “But I got cramp in my tongue, so I called Derek to come and take over while I rested.”

 _“And he said yes?”_ Stiles’s voice goes high and cracks in disbelief. What the _hell_ did he miss while he was in Europe?

Derek shrugs, his ears turning the same shade of pink as the glitter.

“Of course. Erica loves his mouth. Since you moved away, Derek’s turned into quite the attentive Alpha. He takes care of all the pack's needs.  And I do mean _all_ ,” Lydia says with a significant look, and Stiles nearly chokes on his tongue. “In the end it took Derek and I four hours to get all the glitter out of there, six if you count the sex and the naps.” She runs a sparkling tongue over her lips. “But we didn't give up. After all, it was for the sake of Erica’s health.”

“The sake of her health,” Stiles repeats dumbly.

Lydia nods. “She’s still asleep. Or passed out, I’m not sure which. But the important thing is, she’s sparkle free.”

Stiles takes a moment to imagine it, and watch the light play across Derek’s stubble. “You’re telling me that Derek, our Derek, Sourwolf, _‘takes care of_ ’ the pack. Like, the whole pack,” he says, just to be sure.

“ _Almost_ the whole pack,” Lydia nods. “And he's excellent at it. You weren’t here, or I’m sure Derek would have _taken care of_ you by now as well.”

Stiles licks his lips, mirroring Lydia’s action. “So, where do I have to shove glitter to get my alpha to take care of me?” he asks, not-quite joking. “Because sign me the fuck up.”

“Oh, I don’t think you’d need to shove anything anywhere, Stiles. Derek’s always found you attractive. I’m sure he’d be more than happy to get his tongue in your - “

 _“Shut up, Lydia!”_ Derek growls _._

She does, but she also looks supremely pleased with herself when after a minute of intense staring, Derek stalks over to where Stiles is standing and asks gruffly, “You'd want that?”

Stiles nods, dumbstruck, and lets out a squawk when Derek sweeps him into his arms like Scarlett fucking O’Hara and carries him up the stairs.

Lydia waves to him as they go, smiling sweetly.  

Stiles would wave back, but Derek's started kissing him and he doesn’t plan on stopping anytime soon.

 

 


End file.
